The Set Up
by Bunun224
Summary: Slade finds out some of the Titan's deepest secrets... So why does he help them?
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

"FWEET! FWEET!" (Weird sound for an alarm, I know) The Titans were lounging in their rooms when they were interrupted by the alarm. Beast Boy was the last to burst into the common room.

"What is it?"

"Slade..." Robin glared at the screen.

As the Titans left the tower, they were unaware to the fact that they were being watched...

Slade searched through Robin's room, being careful not to leave any signs of his raid. He was searching for something, anything, that would help him make Robin his apprentice. After stealing back his life from Trigon, Slade was up to his old tricks again. Exasperated, Slade pulled out the drawer of Robin's bed-side table a little rougher than he should have. Pictures if one of Robin's fellow Titans scattered on the floor as the drawer shattered. Angered at himself for leaving a sign of his... visit, Slade lost control of his still-new powers and burst into flames, scorching the carpet under his feet. Slade took a seat on Robin's bad, being sure he would not burn the blankets, and picked up one of the photos at his feet.

"Interesting..." He commented.

A new plan began to form itself in Slade's mond as he searched through Raven's room even more carefull than ever. Knowing what he did of Raven's power and her relation to Trigon, being in her room scared him. He walked over to Raven's vanity and picked up her mirror, the portal to her mind.

"Hey, look! A beauty mirror!" Slade heard Beast Boy's voice through the mirror. "Who knew Raven spent time sprucing? Aah! Is that a zit?"

Slade watched in half-amazement, half-amusement, all curiosity, as he watched Beast Boy and Cyborg get sucked into Raven's moind in the mirror.

"A mirror to her thoughts..." Slade chuckled. "A diary, you could say..." His chuckle turned into a laugh, "I believe a new plan is due. This Beast Boy seems to be a good person to... interrogate next..." Slade said smiling at himself in the mirror.

Slade walked into Beast Boy's room and looked around in disgust. The room was littered with clothes and random stuff Beast Boy had thrown around.

"This could be a but more difficult than I thought..." Slade commented in monotone as he walked over to Beast Boy's closet, big mistake. As the automatic closet door slid open, Slade's eyes widened and an avalanche of clothes fell on him. Slade lost control of his powers and burst into flames once again, burning Beast Boy's clothes to ashes. He left scorch-marks across the room to Beast Boy's bed and threw the pillow across the room.

"What a dumb place to leave a diary..." He retorted. Swiping the diary from it's hiding place, Slade headed off to Cyborg's room.

Just as he was about to enter the room, the door to the common room down the hall slid open and sounds of the Titan's laughter could be heard. Slade disapeared in a burst of flame, leaving nothing but a scorch-mark on the floor... 


	2. Chapter 2 A New Plan Unfolds

Robin rushed from his room to the common room as fast as his legs could carry him. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in an epic battle... of Mario Go-Karts, while Starfire was interrogating them with ridiculous questions, where they had all been since they got back.

"Please, tell me--" Starfire began...

"We've been robbed!" Interrupted Robin.

Starfire gasped, "What was taken?"

"I-- Err..." Robin stammered. He was interrupted, though, by the shattering of all the windows in Titans Tower.

"What'd you do to her this time?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy. For they all knew it was Raven who had shattered the windows.

"Me?" Beast Boy countered. "Why is it always me?"

"Because it always is you?" Starfire offered politely.

"But I--" Beast Boy started.

"WHERE IS IT?" Raven's voice could be heard from her room. She stormed out into the common room and glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK IT?" She screamed, "IT HAD TO BE ONE OF YOU!"

"Umm... Raven.," Cyborg said. "We don't even know what you're talking about..."

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Raven screamed.

"Umm... I do not believe they are playing," Starfire inserted herself into the conversation.

"No... You're right, they don't need to PLAY dumb..." Raven shot back. Turning back to them she said, "SO WHERE IS IT?"

"Uhh... Raven, we really don't know..." Beast Boy defended. "We don't even know what it is. How could we take something, if we don't even know what it is?"

"Why don't you calmly tell us what's missing?" Robin suggested. At that, Raven calmed down and sat on the couch. She buried her face in her hands.

"They took my mirror..." She stated.

"Uhh, your mirror...?" Robin questioned. "I don't get what the big deal is."

"MY MIRROR TO MY MIND!" Raven exploded again.

"Oh..." Robin realized. "I see now, but they didn't take it. We were robbed."

"Oh, that's a lot better..." Raven sneered.

"Titans, check your rooms!" Robin ordered.

The Titans check their rooms and reported back to the common room.

"All my stuff's there" Cyborg reported

"None of my belongings were taken either." Starfire said

Beast Boy was still in his room. "AAAHHH!"

The Titans rushed to his room in combat mode.

"NOO! This person is just... sick..."

"What was taken of yours?" Starfire inquired.

"They-- They--" He stammered. "They CLEANED MY CLOSET!"

The Titans fell over anime style.

"That's it?" Raven asked. "They took my mirror and they CLEANED YOUR CLOSET? For once I agree with Beast Boy, this person is sick!"

"AAAAH!" Beast Boy screamed again.

"What now, they made your bed?" Raven sulked.

"They took my diary!" Beast Boy cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Whatever this person's plan is, we'll figure it out and stop them!" Robin stated.

The next day, Raven woke up to a bouquet of flowers at the foot of her bed. She picked them up and looked at the tag...

"From one of your fellow Titans," It read.

Raven went out into the common room where everyone was already eating breakfast.

"Who are these from?" She asked, holding up the bouquet.

"YOU GOT FLOWERS FROM A SECRET ADMIRER?" Beast Boy exploded. "Who wasn't me?" He added silently.

"You don't know who they're from?" Robin asked, thinking the same thing as Beast Boy.

"No, I just found them on the foot of my bed." Raven answered. "The tag says, 'From one of your fellow Titans'."

Robin looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg curiously. None of the Titans saw Slade hovering just outside the window...

Starfire visited Robin in his room after breakfast.

"Robin..." She began. She really didn't know what to say.

"I didn't send the flowers, if THAT'S what you're wondering!" Robin snapped. He certainly didn't want Starfire to know he wished he would've thought of it.

"Oh! No, that wasn't it at all! I just..." Starfire didn't know what to say, after all, that WAS her reason for coming. "Well, it was nice talking to you." Starfire said, walking out the door.

"Mmm, hmm." Robin replied mindlessly. He was thinking about what the thief's plan could be.

The next morning, Robin awoke to a whole new set of black birdarangs on his nightstand. The tag read, "From one of your fellow Titans" just as it had on Raven's.

"Starfire," Robin thought. He went to her room, ignoring the feeling that someone else was in his room. When she opened the door, he asked "Did you...?" He held up the birdarangs. She shook her head.

"It was not I," she answered broken-hearted.

"Then who...?" Robin began to ask. It clicked in his mind suddenly. Raven. He knocked on her door.

"Raven I--" He started.

"What's in your hand?" She asked cautiously. He held up the birdarangs.

"Were these...?" He started again.

"No" Raven cut him off. Robin looked broken-hearted.

"Okay, they weren't from you and they weren't from Star... Something weird is going on here." Robin pondered. "Do you think..." He wondered aloud. "Someone is setting us up here?" He asked.

"Could be," Raven answered.

Back in the common room, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were eating breakfast when Raven and Robin entered.

"Well if it isn't the birds who are in love?" Starfire retorted hotly.

"Uhh.. Star, I think you mean 'love-birds'." Beast Boy corrected with a glare towards Robin. "How dare he," Beast Boy thought. "I told him..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked, blushing.

"There's nothing going on between us!" Raven backed him up, also blushing.

"Uh-huh, sure," Cyborg teased. "We know all about your little 'adventures' at night." Raven and Robin were utterly confused.

"What did you tell them?" They said in unison. "ME? I've told them nothing! YOU'VE been lying to them!" As Raven and Robin argued in the background, Cyborg and Beast Boy continued eating noisily to drown them out, and ignored Starfire rushing to her room in tears, purposely ramming into Raven on her way.

"Now see what you've done?" Robin yelled.

"ME? It was YOUR lies that got us into this!" Raven shot back.

"MY lies?" The argument continued.

"Uh-oh, lover's fight. Gotta go," Cyborg took his pancakes and quietly slid out.

"No reason for me to hand around here anymore," Beast Boy sighed to no-one and left to his room.

Later that day, everyone was back in the common room and everything was back to normal... For the most part. For once, Raven was... happy. Her cloak had turned white again, as it had when she met Malchior, and she smiled almost non-stop. She even made Starfire seem like Miss Gloom-and-Doom, which wasn't that hard since she was still a little sore about what had happened earlier. Not only that, but Robin seemed happier than usual too.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy during their game of Super Smash Brothers Mele.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, wrapped up in kicking Cyborg's butt.

"Look at Robin and Raven," He whispered. Beast Boy looked and was utterly dumbfounded. Cyborg took this opportunity to throw Beast Boy's character off the cliff. Beast Boy didn't notice, he just kept looking from Robin to Raven and back.

"I'm going to my room." Raven announced. A few moments later, Robin left too.

"What do you think is going on?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, who was still confused.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Beast boy replied. He transformed into a fly and buzzed off to Raven's room. Inside, he was shocked to find Raven AND Robin. "She never lets anyone into her room," He thought. "I especially wouldn't think she would let ANYONE in after her mirror was taken." Robin and Raven were lying on the bet together watching a movie. "Nothing out of the ordinary here," Beast Boy thought. "Except for the fact that they're in RAVEN'S ROOM!" Beast Boy fell out of the air in shock. "How could he?" He kept thinking as he left the room. "I told him... How could he?" He transformed into a cute little puppy and walked strait into Raven's room and lay down at the foot of the bed at Raven's feet.

"Beast Boy..." Raven said calmly. Beast Boy looked at her. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Beast Boy turned back into himself.

"But-- But, he's in here!" He pointed accusingly at Robin.

"So?" Raven retorted. "If he jumped off a cliff, would you?"

"Yes, because I can fly!" Beast Boy shot back. Robin smacked his forehead. "There's nothing he would do that I wouldn't!" He continued, pointing at Robin.

"So, if he left, so would you?" Raven asked. Robin looked at her like, 'Are you sure about this?'

"Yes!" Beast Boy said without thinking. "Wait... No."

"Either way, you're leaving!" She said, and used her powers to lift him up, out of the room, and shut the door.

Beast Boy had a look on his face like '--' as he walked away from the room. He went to the only person he could think to tell, Starfire.

After Beast Boy explained the whole story, Starfire asked, "Please, friend, tell me this is not a joke because I am not laughing."

"It's no joke," Beast Boy sat down on her bed and watched her pace back and forth. "The whole thing is true, go check for yourself," He sulked.

"I will!" Starfire stormed out of her room and down the hall. Calming herself down, she knocked on the door, "Friend Raven, I believe Beast Boy is playing a joke on me and I only wish to be sure it is untrue. Raven?" The door slid open and the scene Beast Boy had seen moments before was revealed to Starfire. She ran back to her room in tears.

"Beast Boy! I am sorry for accusing you of playing a trick! It is all true!" She cried.

"Tell me about it," Beat Boy continued to sulk.

"Whatever are we to do?" She asked him.

"There's nothing we can do. They're obviously very happy together and we shouldn't get in the way!" Beast Boy concluded.

"If all they want is to be with each other, then we should leave," Starfire suggested.

"You're right," Beast Boy agreed unhappily. "I'm gonna go pack my stuff," He said and stood up, but Starfire was already busy packing herself. "Do you think we should tell Cyborg?" He asked as he left, but he could see Starfire didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't hang around for an answer.

Back out in the common room, Cyborg was still waiting for beast Boy to get back to finish their game. One-Player games were boring.

"Man, what is taking him so long?" He asked the controller next to him. "If there's a party, I wanna be there." He stood up and headed to Raven's room. You already know what he found. He went to Beast Boy's room.

"You better start packing," Beast Boy told him as he walked in. " You don't want to be stuck here as the third wheel, do you?"

"No, I guess you're right," Cyborg agreed. "It's just... Who wouldv'e guessed, right?"

"Not me," Beast Boy sulked even more.

The next day, Robin and Raven awoke to find themselves alone in the tower.

"Where'd everybody go?" Robin asked. "Their rooms are all empty."

"I don't know, but something's not right here, I can feel it." Raven replied. They had no time to ponder it though, for the alarm sounded.

"Trouble!" Robin.

"I noticed..." Raven retorted. "I think I've lived here long enough to know what that alarm means."

"Right, sorry. It's a habit." Robin covered. Turned out Plasmus was attacking the city's Nuclear Power Plant.

"What are we going to do without the other's?" Raven asked Robin as they headed for the plant.

"We can do fine without them," Robin said angrily. Turns out, they couldn't. Raven attempted to restrain Plasmus with her powers long enough for Robin to freeze him, but he broke free of her grasp and Raven found herself covered in goo. As Robin rushed to her side, he was suddenly flying through the air and stuck to a building.

Back at the tower, Robin and Raven sat on the couch defeated. "I wonder where the others went..." Raven asked.

"Knowing Beast Boy, he went to do the solo-hero thing. Cyborg probably went to Titans East. And Starfire..." He wasn't exactly sure where she went. "Starfire probably went home," He concluded. "To take her place as ruler of Tameran."

Raven nodded and went off the her room. Robin stayed on the couch, too sore to move. The Titans were broken up and the city was in more danger than ever before. 


	3. Chapter 3 We Can't Do This Alone

"I can't do this anymore," Robin complained. He and Raven were sitting on the couch after another defeat.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I can't fight anymore," He answered. "Not without the others."

"You're right," Raven agreed. "But the team broke apart because of us and..." She realized what Robin was suggesting.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but--" The alarm sounded. Robin sighed, "Here we go again."

"What is it this time?" Raven groaned.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, "Slade..."

"Slade?" Raven questioned. "We haven't seen him since..." Her voice trailed off and the last piece of the robbery clicked into place inside Robin's mind.

"It all fits now..." He whispered.

"What?" Raven asked, she hadn't thought about the robbery since... It happened.

"It all fits now!" Robin exclamed, grabbing Raven's shoulders. "The robbery, what was taken, the flowers, the birdarangs..." He stopped and took the birdarangs out of his belt and set them on the table. "Gotta remember to burn those..." Robin commented as he slid his old birdarangs into place. Looking back at Raven, he said, "If it was all Slade..." The alarm started going off again and Raven checked the computer.

"Slade's robbing a bank..." She reported.

"Come on," Robin said, grabbing Raven's wrist. "We need to have a little... chat with him..."

Down at the bank, Robin and Raven burst through the doors.

"Ah, the Teen Titans," Slade looked around. "Well, two of them anyway... Looks like my plan turned out better than I thought," Slade gloated.

"What did you do?" Robin exploded.

"Me? Why, whatever do you mean, dear Robin?" Slade teased. "I brought the two love birds together, you should be grateful for that."

Raven surrounded him with a black aura. "Tell us what you did, or I'll tear you limb from limb," She threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Slade cowered, he was still afraid of her. Raven refused to release him, though. "Robin!" He pleaded. "Tell your girlfriend to let me go!"

"Just for that, Raven, don't let him go." Robin replied.

"Gladly," Raven glared at Slade. "Now, tell us what you did!"

"Okay, fine!" Slade sighed. "I went into your puny little tower looking for things to use as blackmail. I ripped open Robin's bedside table and found pictures of you," He looked at Raven. "So I went into your room. I found your mirror thing, saw Beast Boy in it, went into his room, and swiped his diary. Happy? Now let me go!"

"No! I still won't!" Raven raged. "Tell us why you did it!"

"Because I knew..." Slade taunted.

"Knew what?" He had interested Robin in what he had to say.

"Ha ha, I see I have interested you," Slade grinned. "I knew the Titans would break up," He continued to taunt. "I knew of all the jealousy that would run through their bodies and minds. I knew you would all split it two of you were together. So I put my plan into action. Planting my clues oh so carefully in the night. Setting you two up. Well, now that the secret is out, your little friends will never come back!" Slade laughed. Raven got weak from shock and released him.

Suddenly, Beast Boy burst through the doors.

"Beast Boy!" Robin greeted him.

"Oh, well if it isn't you two," Beast Boy sneered "Have I ever told you how cute you two look together?"

"Beast Boy, it was all Slade! He set us up! Nothing would have happened if it weren't for him!" Robin argued.

"So I bet you're all best friends now, huh?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Beast Boy, we want you back!" Raven pleaded. "The team needs to get back together, we can't do anything separated! The city's a wreck!"

"So... everything will go back to normal if I come back?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"Not quite," Raven answered. "We have to get the others back." By this time, Slade had left and there was no-one there but the three Titans and the police. They headed back to the tower. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Solution

"Okay, are we clear on the plan?" Robin asked. The three Titans were back at the Tower in the common room. The plan was to go to Titans East to get Cyborg, then Beast Boy and Raven would go get Star while Robin stayed with Cyborg to do what they could to protect the city.

"Yes," Raven said. "But do I HAVE to go with Beast Boy?" She said pointing to him. Beast Boy was busy stuffing himself with pancakes.

"What?" He said when he noticed Robin and Raven staring at him. "I'm hungry! I could barely get enough to eat to stay alive after I left!"

"Uh-huh..." Raven continued to eye Beast Boy. "But Robin--" She started to complain.

"Raven, you know the plan, stick to it," Robin snapped.

"Well..." Beast Boy said. "Looks like everything is almost back to normal!" Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven shuddered and sank into the floor. Robin scowled at him. "He, he, what can I say? She melts in my arms!" He joked. Robin scowled harder. " Ha! Nothing you can do, now that she's single again!" Beast Boy taunted.

"Beast Boy, we made a deal..." Robin warned." No more relationships inside the Titans!"

Beast Boy groaned, " Aww I know. Just pokin' some fun at ya! But some day..."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Keep dreamin' Beast Boy."

"Okay I will!" Beast Boy shot back. " Hey wait a minute... That wasn't nice!" Beast Boy chased after Robin as he went to get Raven from her room.

In Raven's room, she was sitting on her bed looking at photos from when her and Robin were together. She sighed" I'll miss it." And she put the photos in a box and kicked them under the bed.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called outside the door. Raven shuddered.. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Raven came out of her room, "Let's go."

Robin rode his motorcycle and Raven and Beast Boy flew all the was to Titans East in silence. When they got there, they quickly convinced Cyborg to come back and he drove the T-Car to the Tower.

'You know what to do," Robin told Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven groaned, "Can't I stay and protect the city with Cyborg? Please don't make me go with him." She pointed at Beast Boy, "I don't think I'll survive the trip.

Beast Boy grinned, "I'll be the least annoying I can be..." He burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, I COULD NOT say that with a straight face!"

Raven groaned again "PLEASE?"

"Sorry, Raven, you have to go with him," Robin ended the conversation.

"Just one question," Beast Boy wondered. "How are we going to get all the way to Tameran? I mean, it's not like we can fly there!"

"Well, I could," Raven said. "But NO! I have to take YOU with me!" She glared at Beast Boy.

"You guys are taking parts of the T-Ship" Robin ignored Raven's complaining.

"Oh, well, I guess that would work," Beast Boy said meekly.

As Raven and Beast Boy flew to Tameran, Beast Boy kept telling himself, 'Come on man! Now's the perfect time. COME ON!' "Raven I l--" He started.

"TROUBLE!" Raven shouted into the communication headset.

Beast Boy jumped and hit his head on the roof of the T-Ship. "Man! You are just like Robin," He muttered under his breath.

Raven didn't hear him. They were being attacked by Tameran troops. "What's going on?" Raven asked no-one in particular.

"Seems like we aren't welcome here," Beast Boy said darkly. "Oh well, let's just turn around and go home!"

"I'm going to try and communicate with them," Raven announced, completely ignoring him. "We are here to see Starfire!" She said to the ships. "We are not here to cause a threat!"

The ships parted and let them pass peacefully.

"Starfire, we want you to come back," Raven pleaded once they had reached her room.

"I cannot!" She responded.

"Come on Star!" Beast Boy said. "The team needs you!"

"It is not that I do not want to go back," She said. "It is that I cannot!"

"Starfire, what...?" Raven asked.

"I am..." Starfire said. "Engaged."

Beast Boy and Raven's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" Raven exploded. "I came all the way here, and I-- I!" She couldn't say it. "You're coming back!"

"I can't!" Starfire said, tears streaming down her face.

"You HAVE to!" Raven raged. "The city needs you! WE need you!"

"There is nothing I can do!" Starfire argued. "The only way to call off a marriage is if both the bride AND the groom agree!"

"I think I know what to do!" Beast Boy said.

"Don't be too surprised if he plan falls through," Raven whispered to Starfire. Starfire giggled.

A few hours later... "Starfire! You're not going to be married!" Beast Boy burst into Starfires room.

Starfire screamed and threw shoes at Beast Boy, "OUT! OUT!" Beast Boy had caught her changing.

"What'd you do to Starfire?" Raven accused Beast Boy.

"I uh... He he," He stammered. "Who cares? She's not getting married!" He shouted.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Raven was amazed.

Beast Boy blew on his nails and shined them on his shirt. "Let's just say I have a way with words..."

Raven suddenly had an image of Starfire's groom tied up in a janator's closet. She shook it off. "Fine, let's go." She knocked on Starfire's door. "Starfire, let's go!"

Starfire was at the door in an instant carrying what seemed lik hundreds of bags, "What have we been waiting for? Let us go!" She was more cheerful than ever.

"Robin sure didn't think this through too well," Beast Boy complained. All of Starfire's bags were crammed in with him, while Raven had to fly. Everyone was going home. 


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Normal?

"Robin!" Starfire ran into the common room to see him as soon as she got home. She threw her arms around him, "It is so wonderful to see you again!"

"It's... Good to see you too, Star," Robin said, choking in the grip.

"It is so wonderful to see you all!" Starfire said,l looking from one to the other. "I shall bake the cake to celebrate the occasion! Is a mustard cake okay?" Everyone stared at her. "Great!" She exclaimed and started grabbing things to throw into the bowl. Robin and Raven watched her carefully as Beast Boy and Cyborg turned on the Game Cube and inserted Super Smash Brothers Mele.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Robin said cheerfully as Starfire flew by with a pizza in one hand and a box of cereal in the other.

"Not yet..." Raven said. She turned to Robin and lightly squeezed his arm. She let it go, "Now everything's back to normal."

Robin was confused, "What was that?"

"Just had to get that out of my system," Raven blushed.

Robin turned to her and hugged her, "And I had to get that out of mine."

"Friends, it is time to eat the cake!" Starfire brought out the odd cake. Pizza, pasta, and some of Beast Boy's tofu could be seen in it, with catsup, mustard, and spaghetti sauce as frosting.

"Uh.. That's okay, Star, I'm not really that hungry," Robin declined.

"Starfire offered it to each of the Titans, who all politely declined, "More for me then!" She announced and started gorging on the "cake."

"Beast Boy," Raven asked. "What DID you do with Starfire's groom?"

"GROOM?" Robin and Cyborg asked.

Starfire stopped eating, "Yes, I was engaged." She continued eating.

"Oh, he's fine!" Beast Boy assured them...

Back on Tameran...

The castle maid opened the closet, "Calfin?" (Rhymes with "dolphin") There was a Tameran tied up in the closet with duck-tape over his mouth... 


End file.
